YOUR ARE MY ONLY LOVE
by hyunwon020
Summary: Haruka y Michiru son abandonados en una casa hogar pues ambos se llegan a conocer , por las circunstancias , Ambos quieren cumplir sus sueños , pues quieren olvidar el pasado .
1. epilogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

Dos pequeños, era de noche, hacia mucho frío, la pequeña niña estaba con miedo por que no estaba con sus padres y el niño no era de esperar el era huérfano sus padres estaban muertos no tenía a nadie más que sus abuelos y su tío que por cierto a los dos niños tienen algo en común les arrebataron todo, pues a la pequeña aguamarina la secuestrado pues cuando un año de edad y el pequeño rubio fue abandonado solo con cuatro años por su tío esposo de su tía que por cierto lamentablemente el mato a sus padres frente a él.

Los pequeños estaban en una casa hogar, pues no aguantaban más y era hora ya de huir, maltrato por los cuidadores, ser molestados por los otros niños, sin que le den la comida entre otras cosas.

El pequeño rubio estaba harto, recibí golpes, era injusto, no quería tener esa vida no, estaba cansado así que ideó un plan para escapar con la pequeña aguamarina.

Haruka: vámonos Michiru ahí vienen -

Michiru: pero tengo miedo - llorando-

Haruka: no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo lo prometo.

Así los dos se fueron de la casa hogar. Haruka y Michiru estaba perdida, pero no era imposible para ellos buenos menos para el pequeño rubio que prometió hacerse cargo de la aguamarina, le daría una vida de reina eso no hay duda, ambos estaban en una casa escondida los dos pequeños se quedarán dormidos profundamente.

Bueno nueva historia ojalá y les guste XD


	2. Capitulo 1

**Alemania, Berlín, afueras de la ciudad ...**

Un niño rubio estaba corriendo por el campo, muy juguetón, tan solo tenía 3 años de edad, el muy feliz, pero lo llamo su mamá y el volumen muy contento. Una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos dorados de tan solo 24 años muy joven, mientras que un hombre rubio estaba sacando las cosas de la maletera porque le notaba que tenía 29 años.

Sr. Héroe: WILLIAM VEN! - grito pero su hijo no le hizo caso por su pequeño se tiro en el pasto- este niño - dijo pero su esposa le dijo

Sra. Niyoriko: ahí, Wiliam no sabes que no te hará caso, mira, Harukaaaaa- grito y su hijo fue contento abrazarla, y miro a su esposo ves ya sabes jajaja-

Sr. Héroe: bueno pero no te burles de mi, Haruka quieres que tu mamá se burle de mi - le dijo y su hijo imitó -

Haruka: ha mami no te burles de Papi - dijo molestó -

Sra. Niyoriko: Haruka (lo cargo y beso en la mejilla) que niño bueno y ve a jugar un rato pero aquí cerca -

Haruka: siiiiiii-

Haruka se estaba tirando y corriendo, mientras sus padres estaban listos para el picnic, terminaron pero la cara del héroe estaba muy seria, Niyoriko lo observo y pregunto.

Sra. Niyoriko: que pasa quieres que le diga a Haruka que venga

Sr. Hero : no , es que mis padres - dijo con la mirada perdida - quieren verlo - dijo mirando a Haruka quien seguía jugando -

Sra. Niyoriko : si pero yo no puedo decir no ellos son sus abuelos mis padres también lo quieren ver pero ya sabes cómo son -

Sr. Hero : no lo llevaremos , pero que podemos hacer , Haruka no sabe de donde vinimos -

Sra. Niyoriko: lo sé pero está feliz míralo - le dijo , lo que los dos vieron a su pequeño jugando - no le falta nada ni a mí , sabes que estamos bien -

Sr. Hero : si pero quiero darle a Haruka la mejor vida así como vivimos nosotros dos -

Sra . Niyoriko : si yo también pero yo no vuelvo a mi casa después de todo lo que pasó con nosotros-

Sr. Hero : tienes razón , pero debe conocer a sus abuelos- dijo pero era mejor cambiar de tema- mira hoy haré una firma importante , Rozen me traerá los papeles -

Sra. Niyoriko: entonces viene mi hermana - dijo contenta -

Sr. Hero : no hermosa , tu hermana está de viaje pero volverá me dijo que quería ir a Grecia contigo y con Haruka -

Sra. Niyoriko: si enserio , pero no podemos sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero para esos lujos ahora -

Sr. Hero : lo sé pero tú hermana...( miro a su esposa sabía que no aceptará ) entiendo pero que orgullosa - la abrazo , Haruka vio y se acercó a sus padres y se tiro y lo abrazaron.

Japón , Tokio , Casa de los kaioh...

Por otro lado uno padres estaban llorando por qué hace una semana que no sabían nada de su hija pequeña , ni los secuestradores no le pidieron nada , es como si su hija la hubieran esfumado , pues tan solo con un año de edad se la llevaron esa vez lo recordaban.

**_Jardín de niños ._**

_Una pequeña de cabellos aguamarina de tan solo un año estaba jugando con sus bloques pero se aburrió y fue por los crayones y comenzó a dibujar , pero justo sus padres vinieron a recogerla . Los tres se fueron al parque a los juegos , la pequeña estaba en los columbios con su madre y su padre pues tomaba algunas fotos y también su madre ._

_Sra. Miyuki : Michiru mira la camara , hija - dijo pero su hija y su esposo se taparon la cara - no vamos no me hagan esto -_

_Sr. Misato : vamos , es así princesa , mamá es muy mala porno dejarme comer dulces- pero su hija le dijo -_

_Michiru : __papi__ los dulces son __malos-__ dijo_

_Sr. Misato : no pues esta niña vamos haber - dijo a siendo le cosquillas mientras su esposa se rei de los dos ._

_Mientras ellos pasaban la pasaban bien unos hombres estaban que los miraban , uno de ellos se acercaron solo tres ,Miyuki y Misato estaba que se reían junto con su hija , los se acercaron y golpearon al padre de Michiru , su madre la empujaron , al momento que empujaron a Michiru los hombres aprovecharon se la llevaron ._

**_Fin del __Flachback__ ..._**

Miyuki estaba muy de caída ya una semana si ver a su hija adas de que cumpliría dos años pero nada pero nada .

Sra. Miyuki : Michiru hija dónde estarás - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - viendo la foto de su hija -

Sr. Misato : no te preocupes yo traeré a nuestra hija cueste lo que me cueste -

Alemania , casa de los Tenou

Hace ya una tres hora que habían llegado y Haruka estaba en su habitación jugando con sus carritos , mientras en la sala el padre de Haruka estaba firmando unos papeles , ya terminando todo estaban conversando de propuesta y contratos a otros países , Hero sabía mucho de eso pero su empresa todavía no era recogida pero están ganado muy bien pero la cosa era Rozen que sabía a dónde quería ir con todo esto , después de un rato empezaron a discutir , Haruka estaba jugando pero escucho los gritos de su tío y su papá iba a salir pero su mamá no le permitió , lo que fue ella , pero Haruka abrió la puerta otra vez y fue tras de su mamá , bajó las escaleras Niyoriko, vio a Hero golpear a Rozen que se cayó , Niyoriko se acercó a Hero , Rozen no hizo que se quedará así .

Rozen : SABES CUANTO ME A COSTADO HACER TODO ESTO -

Hero : así , TU ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR VENDER ACCIONES QUE NO ERAN TUYAS YO TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO SOLO QUE VEAS COMO VA LA PRODUCCIÓN DEL LAS UVAS PARA VER COMO VAN PARA EL VINO- molestó - MALDITO TRAIDOR ERES UNA RATA-

Rozen : Rata , vamos haber que me dices después de esto - dijo y saco un arma y los apunto , los dos se asustaron- jajajaja-se río

Niyoriko: baja esa arma , Rozen - nerviosa -

Hero : suelta esa arma ROZEN!- molestó

Rozen : NO! - le dió un golpe en la cabeza con el arma a Hero quien callo - hay pero qué linda pareja pero no sé preocupen yo haré que estén juntos , les disparó a los dos - sabes te engañe que no había mucho dinero si había -

Hero : eres...un...maldito - entrecortado -

Rozen : si pero bueno yo me quedo con el resto además - miro arriba por las escaleras y estaba Haruka - ven acá dijo subiendo las escaleras y agarrándolo - jajajajaja mira a tu crío -

Niyoriko: Ha ...ruka ...Haruka que le vas hacer , solo es un niño-

Rozen : nada cuñada solo dejarlo por ahí jajaja y bueno me lo llevo adiós o como se dicen los alemanes "auf wiedersehen" jajajaja -

Haruka estaba que gritaba quería ir con su mamá y su papá , pero Rozen lo tenía sujetado estaba llorando sus padres igual , Haruka mordió a Rozen lo que lo soltaron , Haruka callo y abrazó a sus papás , Haruka no quería irse .

Haruka : mi tu heridita mami - dijo llorando- papa

Hero : si mamá se ...va a cura... jaja - le dió una sonrisa a su hijo-

Rozen agarró a Haruka le pegó , sus padres de Haruka se molestaron .

Rozen : mira niño ya cansastes Ya , mira cómo acabó con la vida de tus papis - Rozen le dió un un disparo en el corazón a los padres de Haruka quien lloro más - nos vamos -

Japón , Ciudad de Tokio , orfanato Waisen.

Haruka estaba muy triste su madre y su padre no estaban con el , no sabía dónde estaba , después de que se fuera con Rozen , ambos subieron a un avión , después Rozen lo entregó a unos hombres que lo dejaron donde ahora está pues no sabía dónde estaba , no sabía dónde estaba no era su casa , estaba muy tristes , solo, sin nadie, lo único que le quedaba de sus padres era una pulsera de oro que le regalaron sus padres tenía sus iniciales y su fecha de nacimiento nada más . Por otro lado en el patio , Michiru quería jugar con los demás niños pero no la quería nadie , sus papás no estaban , ya tenía mucho miedo pero el miedo se le iba cuando veía a pájaros volando , Michiru siguió los pajaritos pero se encontró un niño llorando .

Michiru : oye oye - dijo llamando la atención del niño rubio -

Haruka : secándose las lágrimas- (snif) ah hola - dijo -

Michiru : no no llolles - le dijo y sonrió -

Haruka : a no quiero ir ahí no me gusta -

Michiru : pelo quielo jugar-

Haruka : bueno vamos -

Haruka fue jalo por la pequeña aguamarina quien no sabía cómo se llamaba, los dos estaban jugando , pero se cansaron y se sentaron en el pasto

Haruka : oye cómo te llamas -

Michiru : ah Michilu tú cómo te llamas -

Haruka : Haruka mmmm cuantos años tienes - le dijo pero Michiru ya tenía sueño y se durmió en el pecho de Haruka - oye ah -

Así los dos se quedaron , las semanas pasaron Haruka preguntó qué día era de hoy y si era su cumpleaños 27 de enero , se sentó y dibujó una torta en la tierra , se auto felicito pero sus padres no estaban con él pero escucho a alguien que los llamaban y era Michiru que abrazo a Haruka , Michiru vio su dibujo y lo abrazo más y le dió un beso pero Haruka se limpio su mejilla ,Michiru jalo Haruka y jugaron otra vez , Haruka estaba acariciando el cabello de Michiru quien quedó dormida y vio en su cuello un collar con cuidado lo observó y vio era de oro pero vio más unos números y iniciales se quedó extrañado .

Pasaron los dos Meses, Haruka respondió de nuevo y era 6 de marzo así que busco algo para Michiru. Ambos estaban en su lugar favorito, Haruka tenía un pequeño pastel que lo había quitado a uno de los cuidadores no era mucho solo una tajada, Michiru y Haruka cantaron feliz cumpleaños, Haruka le dió los feliz cumpleaños a Michiru después que comió la torta de pusieron a jugar.

Pues ambos formaron una amistad muy linda y así pasaron dos años.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo comenten ...


	3. capitulo 2

Pasaron dos años , Haruka estaba yendo a la primaria y Michiru en inicial , pues ambos estaban empezando a estudiar pero aún así la pasaban mal tanto en su casa y en el colegio , Haruka se peleaban mucho con sus compañeros y Michiru la molestaban , pues a ambos le decían ''huérfanos'' y siempre venía llorando Michiru y Haruka molesto por eso .

Haruka cuidaba de Michiru pues en algunas ocasiones Michiru caía en las bromas de los niños , pues también en el lugar donde trabajaban era muy duro y Haruka siempre se ponía para proteger a Michiru pues era muy pequeña y no sabía lo que hacía Haruka siempre salía mal pero todo por el bien de Michiru quien era la menor , empezaron a estudiar y gracias a que alguien les dijo dónde buscar trabajo también gracias a esa persona ellos dos consiguieron donde estudiar y también donde trabajaban le daba algo de comer y un techo pues trabajaban para una familia millonaria pero de que escucharon que esa familia se volvió millonaria gracias a su trabajo pues ellos ahora abusan de su poder pero no era de menos esa familia la trataba mal pero tenía que soportar con los demás empleados . Pues ellos vivían en una cabaña que bueno algo tenia cama una pequeña mesa un baño un mueble pero al menos algo es algo pues tienen lo básico .

Casa de los Gerard

Michiru y Haruka estaban fuera de su labores pues habían terminado con todo ahora era hora de estudiar y su tiempo libre pues era domingo el unico dia libre que tenían pero siempre a le arruinaban y sabían el porqué.

Haruka estaba terminando su tarea pues quería jugar con sus carritos que estaban un poco viejo pero era el único juguete que tenía , Michiru fue la primera en terminar su tarea pues Haruka le ayudo un poco pero lo demás ella lo resolvió.

Michiru: mmmm... -sonó su estómago- /0/

Haruka : qué pasa - preguntó- tienes hambre -

Michiru: no - le dijo a Haruka pero su barriga sonó otra vez y se avergonzó - yo ...lo...siento-

Haruka : no te preocupes- dijo - mira ya vuelvo te traeré algo de comida si quédate aquí y si viene alguien te escondes donde yo te dije ya sabes -

Michiru : si pero ...

Haruka: pero nada haz me caso ya sabes -

Haruka iba a salir pero Michiru lo detuvo , pues los dos escucharon ruidos , rusas de otro niños y sabían quienes eran , Haruka le dijo que se escondiera pero ya .

Michiru : Haruka puedo ir contigo-

Haruka : no , anda haz lo que te dije ve - le dijo serio , Michiru fue pues la cabaña donde vivía tenía un lugar secreto que solo Haruka y ella sabían -

Haruka se cerciore que Michiru este segura para salir y si lo estaba , salió y era efectivamente estaba uno de los hijos de los dueños .

Haruka : que quieren , par de tarados -

Jon: yo quiero pues nada , solo vine hacerte una visita a los bueno ratas como tú jajajajaja- se rió juntos con otros niños pues estaban tirando piedras - oye huérfano y la niña dónde está

Haruka : no está , que quieres -

Edgar: nosotros bueno la queremos para juguete , bueno para nuestras hermanas ha jajajaja no es así Jon -

Haruka no aguanto y le tiró tierra en sus trajes pues sabía que había una fiesta el día de hoy , Michiru escucho ruidos , los niños se molestaron y empezaron a perseguir a Haruka quien corrió rápido .

Haruka fue alcanzado por Jon y Edgar y sus amigos , Haruka comenzó a pelear y estaba ganando pero para mala suerte lo agarraron entre dos y lo golpearon , Haruka estaba en el piso herido .

Jon : niño mugroso , no me vuelvas a tocar vámonos -

Haruka : si pero ...tu ...eres y ...serás un torpe...yo algún día tendré ...más dinero que tú -

Jon: oye Edgar esté sueña no , ni modo que venga de cuna de oro o de familia muy influyente jajajaja -

Edgar: oye en tus sueños -

Se fueron , Haruka se levantó y fue para mansión para la cocina , algunas empleadas lo vieron herido lo querían curar pero no , Haruka dijo que se curaría solo , Haruka aprovecho y agarró bocaditos jugo frutas lo que había para que Michiru esté llena .

Mientras en la fiesta los Jon y Edgar y sus amigos estaban planeando y se les ocurrió ;Fueron para la cabaña de nuevo , vieron que no viniera nadie así que rompieron la ventana y abrieron la puerta , entraron encontraron algo pero alguien los siguió .

Jon : te dije que no está esa niña -

Rocksan : ya se pero mira - vio una muñeca y un carrito - ese es el juguete de Michiru -

Michiru estaba guardando silencio , su muñeca el carrito de Haruka , no podía salir Haruka le dijo que no saliera .

Jon : oye ya se - agarro el carrito y lo rompió pisandolo - Jajajjaa ese torpe no se metera conmigo otra vez además ya vamonos que asco- dijo mirando la cabaña -

Michiru derramó una lágrimas el carrito favorito de Haruka el único , tenía que salir pero se lo prometió a Haruka .

Rocksan : si yo una princesa no debe estar aquí -

Edgar : tú sabes prefiero el cerdo que tú - lo golpearon - lo siento sabes que bromeó-

Se fueron la para la fiesta , Michiru salió del escondite y vio desordenada un poco las cosas , ordenó todo pero vio el carrito de Haruka estaba roto se puso a llorar su juguete de Haruka el favorito , sabía que Haruka se compró con su plata y ahora estaba destrozado y además lo compró junto a su muñeca , Michiru escucho la voz de Haruka y lo vio estaba golpeado pero le estaba dado una sonrisa .

Haruka : ven ya se lo que pasó - la tomó de la mano pero antes cerró la puerta esta vez con seguro - mira lo que te traje - le dijo enseñándole la comida que traía -

Michiru : triste - Haruka estás herido te ayudo a curar te - le dijo-

Haruka : pero yo quiero que comas primero , sabes lo siento por darte poca comida hoy pero mira consegui más -

Michiru : y para ti -

Haruka : yo ya comí no te preocupes - le dijo y Michiru seguía triste - que pasa no quieres -

Michiru : si es que yo lo siento mucho - dijo levantándose de la mesa y agarrando los trozos del carritos mostrándole a Haruka - yo ...

Haruka : tranquila lo sé además bueno no importa - río pero por dentro estaba mal -

Michiru comió todo lo que le trajo Haruka , Michiru le quería compartir con Haruka , pero no Haruka no quería aunque Haruka se estaba muriendo de hambre primero era Michiru para el.

Así era la vida de Haruka y Michiru , aguantar las burlas y humillaciones tanto donde trabajaban y tanto donde estudiaban . Los años pasaban , habían pasado 6 años , Haruka estaba primero de secundaria y Michiru en quinto de primaria , bueno no la pasaban buen pero ya un poco pues conocieron unos cuantos amigos y lo bueno a todo esto Haruka y Michiru se conocían más pues estaban que se conocían más y más , pues estaba a los dos le estaba naciendo un sentimiento único que ambos sentían .

Michiru estaba esperando a Haruka en la salida pues siempre se iba a encontrar ahí , pues a los dos los cambiaron de colegio por su buen coeficiente intelectual buena suerte que era en el mismo pues ambos eran becados , Michiru alcanzó ver a Haruka se puso contenta pero no venía solo sino con una niña .

Haruka : bueno nos encontramos si -

Xxxx: si ya sabes te espero adiós mira ya llegó mi chófer -

Michiru vio todo no sabía que sentía que era ese peso o que era este sentimiento amargo en su corazón , Haruka y esa chica ¿que eran? , sabía que Haruka le dirá que solo eran amigos , además esa chica tenía auto con chófer no le llegaba a los talones a ella .

Ya en la cabaña Haruka estaba resolviendo su tarea Michiru no podía resolver por qué pensaba si no algo más en ''Haruka y esa chica'' , Haruka se dió cuenta , pues Michiru estaba registrada en la mesa , Haruka hizo lo mismo , lo que Michiru se pusiera roja muy roja y se levantó .

Michiru : yo perdón - apenada

Haruka : bueno ya sé que es ven - la jalo y se acercaron mucho - Michiru mira esto es aquí - le dijo pues Haruka le estaba viendo su cuadernos de matemáticas y le explicó a Michiru pero esta no prestaba mucho la atención solo en otra cosa a Haruka sus ojos su rostros pues Haruka más crecía se volvía guapo eso pensó Michiru , Haruka término en explicar a Michiru pues al final el le resolvió la tarea .

Haruka : bueno y así dale la respuesta Michiru-

Michiru : dime Haruka-

Haruka : le dió un leve golpe con. el lapicero - presta atención niña- le dijo y le contesto sabía por qué estaba así - mira yo Michiru no me enamórare, tengo algo que cumplir entendido hasta ese entonces cuando ya haya cumplido lo que tenía que hacer estaré con esa persona -

Michiru : Haruka y esa persona quién es , ...es ...esa chica-

Haruka : se rió - como Jajajjaa claro que no niña deja de lado esos celos además no estoy altura para una chica así solo es mi amiga si además me gusta alguien -

Michiru : a no lo sabía...perdón- dijo y se puso más triste cuando le dijo que era le gustaba alguien, Haruka vio su rostro mejor le daba una vista para que supiera que era ella -

Haruka : Michiru te diré una pista vamos haber mmmmmm la única es menor que yo-

Michiru : menor que tú - dijo y no quería quedarse con la duda ...

Haruka : y eso nada más te diré a dormir niña - le dijo

Haruka acomodo a Michiru , pues Haruka tenía que dejarla descansar pues tenía hacer otras cosas , ya no vivían en la cabaña por qué se habían ido de ahí ahora vivía en un pequeño departamento de un barrio, Haruka estaba esperando a que Michiru descanse para por ser irse a trabajar pues ahora el era quien trabajaba no Michiru , ya que había dicho Haruka quería que ella sea profesional y así que ella se pone a estudiar se dedicará a eso nada más .

Haruka : ya te dormistes -

Michiru : no , no quiero - levantandose de la cama , pero la volvieron a recostar - que haces /0/

Haruka : se sentó y recostó a Michiru en su regazo ( en su pecho) - ya duerme me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida duerme que yo cuídate tus sueños -

Michiru cerró los ojos pero tomo la mano de Haruka y la entrelazo , Haruka espero hasta que Michiru quede profundamente dormida y así fue , la dejó descansando y se fue . Haruka llegó y le indicaron que hacer , pues trabajaba en un taller donde debía de ver números etc era menor de edad pero sabía hacer , era nada más sacar la cuentas y inspeccionar la producción de telas , aunque también lo molestaban a Haruka más la hija del dueño que estaba harto era mayor que el por 6 años el tan solo tenía 12 pues le proponía muchas cosas .

Haruka estaba viendo , distraído en su alrededor ahí estaba la chica castaña viendo a Haruka obscenamente , se acercó y le dió un leve suspiro en la oreja de Haruka y Haruka se puso sonrojado .

Haruka : qué te pasa - dijo volteando se molestó - vete

Charlotte: ahí nene me vas hacer esto mira que ya te dije si sales conmigo te daré lo que sea - le dijo .

Haruka : como un gigolo o uno que se venden por ahí no gracias- le dijo

Charlotte : te vas a repetir- dijo y se fue

Pues Haruka le dijo pues castaña era más grande que Haruka pero igual no se iba hacer otros de los empleados pueden caer pero el no . Charlotte se fue pero sabía cómo devolverle esa humillación, fue con su papá y le dijo una infinidad de mentiras de Haruka y su padre le hizo caso , llamo algunos hombres después de que haya terminado de trabajar Haruka dió la orden de darle una advertencia .

Haruka ya había terminado con su trabajo , estaba cansado pero lo hacía por alguien por Michiru , Haruka le pagaron guardo la plata adentro de su pantalón , estaba caminando pero sintió que alguien le estaban siguiendo así que se detuvo y volteo y era unos hombres los reconoció por qué trabajaban en donde el trabajaba , lo agarraron y le pegaron Haruka se cubrió pero no pudo por qué era mucho ni siquiera pudo defenderse . Haruka estaba en el piso , se levantó y fue para la casa llegó vio a Michiru descansando , sonrió y tiró una almohada y una manta en el piso pues dormía ahí era lo único y se echó , Michiru se levantó y abrió poco sus ojos era Haruka pero golpeado , se levantó y miro sus heridas .

Haruka : vete a dormir anda estoy bien-

Michiru : si muy bien no , mira cómo estás , y ahí estás helado ven , dormiremos juntos -

Haruka : si pero...no...

Michiru : NO! Ahora !- ordeno y le dijo ? con la mano señal de que vaya a la cama -

Haruka : si como usted diga-

Haruka se acostó en la cama y Michiru después acomodándose en su costado , pero ya acostados los dos estaban muy nerviosos , Michiru estaba muy sonrojada , Haruka se volteó , Michiru igual y quedó frente a frente los dos , aunque estaban a oscuras Haruka la jalo hacia su cuerpo , Michiru se quedó sonrojada , Haruka le dió un beso ni nada mas y menos que en los labios de ahí se fue adomir , Michiru se quedó sonrojada y avergonzada Haruka le dió su primer beso su primer beso aunque fue corto que podía hacer mejor era dormir y preguntarle mañana además le diría sus sentimientos , ambos durmieron Michiru abrazada de Haruka quien le brindaba su calor el uno al otro .

Amaneció Michiru se levantó , preparo el desayuno , Haruka despertó , ambos se dieron los buenos días , Haruka se iba a levantar pero antes Michiru lo detuvo pues tenía el botiquín para curarlo , pero antes Michiru se puso a su costado .

Haruka : que pasa? - dijo

Michiru : Haruka ...ayer bueno - '' vamos Michiru dicelo''- Haruka yo bueno...ah...me gustas -

Haruka : lo sé , siempre lo supe-

Michiru : pero como...tan obvia soy- dijo avergonzada /0/

Haruka : no , pero también me gustas lo de ayer fue bonito pero no puedo acepatarte no soy el hombre para un futuro para ti -

Michiru : claro que sí lo eres , eres bueno amable me respetas eres fuerte -

Haruka : sonrió - si pero tú te mereces a alguien mejor y ...

Michiru : NO , quiero estar contigo , tú eres la persona indicada , eres el único hombre a quien quiero a nadie más eres...

La callaron , Haruka le dió un beso a Michiru , Michiru estaba que serraba sus ojos poco a poco y los dos siguieron así , pero se separaron , Haruka abrazo a Michiru .

Haruka : que hago contigo me mato o que -

Michiru : ninguna de las dos -

Haruka : Michiru quieres ser mi novia - soltó así nada más Haruka y Michiru se separó de el- no te daré muchas cosas pero si amor -

Michiru : si sí quiero ser tu novia y Haruka yo te quiero por la gran persona que eres - le dió un beso en la mejilla - bueno acurarte-pero Haruka la detuvo pues no le gustaba el alcohol -

Haruka : si pero no eso no princesa no- dijo así que la miró a los ojos - yo lo que quiero es darte otro beso - le sonrió y Michiru vio esos ojos verdes claros esa mirada era ahora para ella le pertenecía pero no iba a caer así que le hizo que viera en otro lado y cayó - oye...auh que mala - dijo pues Michiru pues alcanzó el algodón a su herida de Haruka .

Así se la pasaron , Haruka lo curaron y Michiru se cambió , Haruka estaba estaba esperando.

Michiru : bueno vamos a salir hoy día que es sábado vamos -

Haruka : lo que tú me pidas hago pero espérame me iré a cambiarme.

Parque nacional

Haruka y Michiru estaban muy feliz , caminado , Haruka dijo para comprar un helado a Michiru quien acepto , los dos conversaron hablaron de muchas cosas también se hacían bromas , si tenían oportunidad se besaban solo un casto beso , Haruka vio un letrero de un concurso de carreras y acostado de ese letrero estaba también un letrero de con curso de pinturas .

Los dos regresaron a la casa , hablaron de los con cursos y decidieron inscribirse cuándo habrá las inscripciones .

Haruka y Michiru fueron a clases pues esperaron hasta que terminara para irse a inscribir . Haruka estaba esperando a Michiru junto con su amiga , Michiru se puso celosa esa chica otra vez, no tenía que calmarse ya que ella y Haruka eran novios.

Michiru : Haruka - dijo y Haruka sonrió y abrió sus brazos-

Haruka : Michiru fue corriendo abrazarlo , le dió un beso en la cabeza- como estas mi niña consentida-

Michiru : bien - le dió un beso

La peli-negra estaba algo incómoda pero tenía que preguntar quiera esa aguamarina al rubio .

Hitomi : Haruka quien es ella -

Haruka : oh lo siento , bueno Michiru Hitomi , Hitomi Michiru , ella vive conmigo y bueno Michiru ella es mi amiga del salón - dijo pero agrego - Hitomi ella es mi novia -

Hitomi : vaya esa niña es tu novia , está bonita- dijo con molestia lo que quien lo noto era Michiru no Haruka -

Haruka : si es muy linda vez te dije que lo es -

Michiru : soy Michiru kaioh -

Hitomi : Hitomi Akiyama -

La dos estrecharon sus manos cada una sonrió para que Haruka no sé de cuenta que en verdad no sé caían, Hitomi se despidió de Haruka y Michiru y se fue. Haruka y Michiru se fueron a inscribirse , pues ya sabían las fechas del con curso de Michiru pues ella tenía que pasar una facetas y Haruka pues tenía dos fechas nada cinco fechas .

Llegó el día del con curso Michiru fue con Haruka , Michiru estaba tímida , tenía que dibujar pero se quedó en cero pero Haruka la miró y reaccionó y dibujo lo más bonito; Los jueves estaban tomando una decisión y dijieron a 5 niños quienes habían pasado y entre esa cinco paso Michiru . Llegó el día del concurso de carreras de Haruka , Michiru estaba en las gradas alentando a Haruka , pues no pudo conseguir un carro pero suerte que daban todo los que pratocinaban el concurso , Haruka quedó primer puesto , Michiru bajo y abrazo a Haruka , pues estaba peleando Haruka por un puesto pues suerte que nada más pasaron 7 .

Haruka y Michiru pasaron todas las etapas pues le quedaban el la última , la final . Haruka estaba listo , Michiru estaba que que le daba vibras a Haruka sabía que ganaría , pues comenzó la carrera los dueños estaban ahi sorprendidos por los niños pero no estaban solos había una persona importantes invitadas,por otro lado algunos de los niños que quedaban era de familia de plata bueno menos uno ( obviamente ya saben Haruka bueno sigamos ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ ) los jueces sabían que iba a ganar el rubio pero iban a cambiar el puntaje asi que iba hacerlo pero alguien los detuvo , estaba un patrocinador de una marca importante de autos nada más ni nada menos de Lamborghini había otros más y también un gerente de la fórmula 1 , Haruka ganó la carrera salió de carrito se quitó su casco y Michiru no era de esperar estaba llorando Haruka ganó , le dieron sus premios el trofeos que eran el trofeo y dinero que era de 1000 dolares pero de los más trofeos eran el beso por parte de Michiru , se fueron de ahí pero los patrocinadores estaban buscando a Haruka y el gerente de la fórmula 1 también pero nada .

Llegó la final del con curso de Michiru , Haruka estaba sentado así alcostado suyo había un asiento vacío , empezó el con curso , Michiru dibujo el mejor dibujo , también en el concurso fueron los mejores pintores pues estaban invitados y algunos personas que tocaban en orquestas importante pero solo una vino , pues también no solo eso estaba el profesor de artes y su maestra de música de Michiru pues también los habían invitado , llegaron a un resultado la ganadora era Michiru y Haruka la felicito , le dieron una pluma de oro a Michiru , Michiru resivio felicitaciones de sus maestros , pero también de los pintores, pues se acercaron uno de ellos , pues Michiru no podía creer que este la pintora más importante de Japón .

Srta. Kasumi : mucho gusto niña soy Kasumi ...

Michiru : usted es Kasumi Jinmei Izumi -

Srta. Kasumi : si me gusta tu pintura me lo podrías dar para ebcibirla en un museo -

Michiru : si - dijo dándole la pintura a la mujer castaña -

Haruka estaba esperando a Michiru pues estaba hablando , pero se le acercó alguien pues se sentó a su costado.

Xx: niño aquí estás mucho gusto -

Haruka : igualmente pero usted quien es -

Xx: soy el gerente bueno uno de los gerentes de la fórmula 1 mi nombre es Jacob , me interesas niño tienes porte eres bueno corriendo carreras mira todavía eres muy joven mmmm a los 15 quiero que corras una carrera de autos pues hay concurso serás el más joven en correr autos tienes un gran talento muchacho si te interesa llámame - le dió una tarjeta y se fue - niño una sola vez se preseta oportunidades solo una vez se te presentan no pienses mucho acepta ganarás mucho dinero -

Haruka se quedó mudo no podía creer bueno , Michiru lo abraza , pues ambos tenían propuestas únicas .

Llegaron a la casa , era de noche los dos estaban en la cama Michiru en el pecho de Haruka y Haruka abrazándola .

Michiru : eso te dijo de verdad -

Haruka : si , pero no sé , yo quiero pero no sé cómo haré y tú-

Michiru : yo bueno quiere que vaya al museo que ahí veré mi pintura también hablé con alguien de la orquesta de Japón Haruka ellos los músicos más importantes , no sé si aceptar pero me dijeron que en Italia y Francia me podrían ayudar -

Haruka : sonrió - ve anda tú sabes tocar muy bien y pintar excelente -

Michiru : pero y tú -

Haruka : yo bueno me decidí por ti , y es que seré corredor de autos - Michiru lanzó y se recostaron los dos se rieron -

Haruka miró a Michiru , los dos se besaron , estaban cansados , y también tenían que decidir si aceptar o no las propuestas que le dijeron pues eran muy importantes .

Haruka: los dos juntos -

Michiru : si , pero quiero decirte que estés donde yo esté -

Haruka: lo prometo preciosa- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos- buenas noches-

Michiru : buenas noches Haruka-

Los dos se dieron un último beso de buenas noches y se quedaron profundamente dormidos . Haruka y Michiru citaron a las personas con quién les ofrecían un buen futuro .

Jacob y Kasumi : bueno ya nos tiene una respuesta -

Haruka : si la tomaremos pero pondremos condiciones y eso requiere un contrato con nosotros-

Jacob : muy bien niño me da gusto bueno pídelo que quieras -dijo primero el gerente-

Haruka : yo estudiaré iré con ustedes pero junto con ella -tomando la mano de Michiru- también como todavía no correré autos , no sé que harán -

Jacob : entiendo , está bien niño pero dime tu nombre -

Haruka : perdóneme me llamo Haruka Tenou-

Jacob : me encanta tu nombre y tu apellido excelente bueno , como dices , si no correrás por qué eres bueno menor de edad aún, pero no te preocupes tendrás las comodidades que quieras una casa aún eres pequeño y necesitamos que estés acargo de alguien mayor y estarás en mi cuidado , pero ahora que veo solo serás imagen te lanzare como modelo es lo único que puedes hacer y no te preocupes tendrás tu estudios en las mejores escuelas , haremos todo lo que tú pidas, yo niño veo un futuro en ti trato- dijo estirándose la mano -

Haruka : está bien - dijo estrechando su mano -

Michiru vaya que le sorprendió todo lo que hablo Haruka pues ahora tenía que poner sus condiciones .

Kasumi : Bueno tu Michiru que me dices , sabes eres muy talentosa y quiero que ese talento creezca también quiero que seas reconocida eres buena ya les mostré al público y algunos maestros te quieren Michiru y no tan solo ellos si no las mejores orquestas acepta -

Michiru : si aceptaré , pero yo igualmente quiero estar al lado de el - agarrando de la mano de Haruka - por favor yo de verdad acepto pero yo quiero estar cómoda -

Kasumi : yo entiendo bueno acepto y Michiru así como dijo aún son pequeños , son menores de edad y te dare todo lo que quieras eres única Michiru tienes un gran talento .

Jacob : si , bueno Haruka te diré algo viajaremos a lomdres- vio a Haruka -

Kasumi : mm a London bueno yo igual viajo para haya bueno -

Kasumi y Jacob : bueno nos vamos a Londres chicos vamos a su casa y nos vamos al primer vuelo .

Haruka y Michiru estaban un poco tímidos pero los dos se tienen uno al otro , a Haruka le compraron ropa y Michiru también pues no tenían mucha ropa , Jacob y Kasumi hablaron con el director del colegio donde estudian Michiru y Haruka pues necesitaban todos los datos de los dos y le dieron y también el sertificado de estudios de ambos,pues se sorprendieron que ambos tenian notas altas aunque también se enteraron que los dos eran fuerfanos pero eran únicos pues no le importaban por eran muy buenos .

Haruka y Michiru le sacaron sus pasaportes bueno era más importante pues no tenían pero suerte que lo sacaron a tiempo . Haruka y Michiru por primera vez viajaban , estaban viajando en primera clase , pues estaba esperando para llegar hasta su destino .

Llegaron a su destino , se hospedaron en el mejor hotel solo los dos , pues Jacob y Kasumi tenían muchas cosas pendientes y tambien buscar donde iban a estudiar ambos también como no los podían cuidar mucho le pusieron unos mayordomos que le atenderían a cualquier 24 horas , era la primera vez para Haruka y Michiru estar en un lugar muy lujoso era bueno para ellos pues le estaban su cediendo buenas cosas .


End file.
